Void Demoness
by Kagomelover666
Summary: The things around me caused so much pain, Inuyasha left me for Kikyo I know he did. I can't run, I feel invisable to every one. Mom, Is probaly wondering where I went. The one I love doesn't even reconize me... InuKag, MirSan, Inukik. T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the origional Inuyasha characters, but I do own this story.**

** :~SUMMARY~:**

The things around me caused so much pain, Inuyasha left me for Kikyo I know he did. I can't run, I feel invisable to every one. Mom, she was probably at home partying over me gone. Probably. No...not her, she couldn't.

**:~STORY-~:**

Everything about me is invisible, my hair is turning white, it only feels... something is stealing my visibility, my eyes are turning black, I look like Kanna only with longer, silkier, hair. I'm...a void demon. I have to be, I look like one and... I feel empty. The tears that were origionaly running down my cheeks are drying up. I pull up my hands and look at the color. White, cloud white, snow, death. That's what my hands look like, I pull up my finger and look at it, I tap it against my white form and it sounds hollow. Kanna, I am just like her, exept I have longer hair and I am taller.

A mirror appears right next to me, I hesitantly grab it. It looks just like Kanna's mirror. "Don't use it until told" I look behind me to see a pink barrier and Kanna.

"Who said I was going to listen to Naraku?" Kanna didn't seem surprised. "DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!?"

"Put up your barrier, if it strong put miko powers in. Then you may stand a chance against Naraku. And yes I did this to you. One question, what is love?" Her last question shocked me. Love. Yes, I love Inuyasha.

"Love is when you feel the need to always stay near a person, you never leave them behind, you treat them nicely, you feel comfortable near them, and love, it is a power and a bond that could never be broken." The tears were back and running down my cheeks, "I love Inuyasha, I have a bond with him that could never be broken unless death happens, but he doesn't love me. That is why it could still be broken. It is already, it is broken. He broke it, he went to her again."

"Who is this, her?" Her dull eyes met mine then realized that she afraid of the answer, "How can I tell if I love someone?"

"Kikyo is her name, don't you remember her? The miko, the one who worked with Naraku." The image of the two flashed through my mind. Then everything went black.

_**I like to do Cliffies, I hate reading them. XD. End of this chapter, Will Be Continued! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the origional characters but this story is mine.**

***INAUYASHA'S P.O.V***

"Where the hell is that wench?" I snapped at the group. "Where did she go?!" It smelled like nothing. Every where we searched, no smell only a look alike of Kanna and Kagome passed out on the floor. She had a heartbeat and a faint smell of jasmine... Kind of like a void demon, only a demoness. She was pretty. '**SHE IS KAGOME'** Who are you? **'YOUR INNER DEMON... DUHH'** Uh...it isn't a duhh. **'IT IS TO ME, SHUT UP AND WAKE HER UP'** No... Why should I do that? The mirror we found her with was layer with Kilala. **'SHE HAS A MIRROR STUPID AND LOOKS LIKE KANNA THAT IS A REASON'** I continued to fight back the erge to wake her up, it wasn't easy. Just go away, I don't want to turn against my friends. I look behind me and see Kikyo floating in mid-air and her soul, Kagome's soul, floating into Kikyo. All my hope of kagome alive suddenly faltered and fell. Then a noise reached my ears.

"My soul, give it back. A girl has it, whom I know not." My eyes widdened, she sounded just like Kagome too. Just what is happening. She snapped her eyes wide open and sat up. "KANNA! She left..." She started to pound her fist into the ground. "Darn it, darn it, darn it, darn! My chance of knowing how to act is gone!" Her fist cracked a bit and she began to cry. "My bow, where is my bow. I had it. MY MIRROR!" She seemed to finally notice us when she saw the mirror. "Where is it?"

**_I LIKE TO CLIFFY YOU! BWhaaahahahahahhahahaaaah! *coughs* To be continued. Ps: I know this chapter was short but I want to catch up on my stories._**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGIONAL INUYASHA CHARACTERS BUT THIS STORY IS MINE**

*KAGOME'S P.O.V*

The memories suddenly flooding in and I screamed and covered my head. Inuyasha and Kikyo kissing, Sango hitting Miroku for flirting with a woman, Inuyahsa kissing me, me transforming, Kikyo being reborn, "MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE! MAKE IT STOP!" meeting Inuyasha, Yura of the hair, the non-mother disguised as Izayoi, "GOD PLEASE!" Inuyasha telling me I am just a copy, and many other events. Inuyasha and the group started to panic, Miroku wasn't thinking strait, grabbed my hands, and took them away from my head.

"You are ok, can you tell me what happened to you, fine demoness?" I notice that when he did that he brushed my cheek other his wrists, I slapped his hands away.

"NONE OF YOU BISNESS MONK!" I screamed towards him. Then he smiled towards me, even as a demoness I knew what he was thinking. "Stop thinking like that, if you have that smile you must be the infamus lecher Miroku. And the rest of the group must be Inuyasha, Shippo, Kilala, and Sango. Am I correct?" They all looked at me and saw the way they stared. "I am correct, aren't I?" Miroku nodded yes and grinned. Then he asked his famous question.

"Since you know so much about us, will you care to bare my children?"

"Ohhh... You already know what I am going to say." I acted like I was happy that he asked.

"Yes?"

"Of course, NOT!" I screamed the last word towards him. I turn around towards Shippo and looked at his spinning top and urged him to give one to me. He nodded no. "Please." Aperantally I reminded him of someone and his eyes widdened, oh wait...I _AM_ THAT SOMEONE! He rolled the top my way then I threw the top at the floor right INFRONT of Miroku and suddenly it thought of her and InuYasha together. "1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... THAT DAMN GIRL!" Of course, I ment Kikyo. You know the girl who was incarnated from my soul as I was reincarnated of her soul...you know carnations... "TAKES MY SOUL ACTS LIKE IT WAS NOTHING, I HAVE NO SOUL NOW AND...he can't reconize me... My love..." My rage transformed to waves a sadness that were over-flowing my conscience, tears were streaming down my cheeks now and I couldn't help but feel weak and dumb. "I better go before I destroy anything" I cautiously walked over to my mirror and took my bow and quiver full of arrows and walked away.

"Hey! Just who are you anyway?" A male voice echoed from behind me.

**CA**-**LIFFY HAHAHahahahahahaheeeaw... Flames Welcome...**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGINAL INUYASHA CHARACTERS**

* * *

I turned around and looked at Inuyasha, since my soul is gone, I couldn't stop myself from being rude. "And who is that wench?" I said as I pointed to Kikyo. Inuyasha growled and pulled out his sword. "Ahhhh! I'm so scared!" I mocked at him as I saw Shippo face palm himself and nod his head in disappointment. I giggled at the way the group was acting around me,like the old days... Only I am the enemy and Kikyo is the priestess. "You know, you guys are like family..." They suddenly got confused as I looked at them with brown eyes for a second.

"B...Brown eyes!" I laughed again as I felt my barrier form, I straightened up as I looked Inuyasha in the eyes.

"I am going to destroy Naraku. And you can't stop me!" I flew off into the sky with my mirror and bow. Suddenly I felt more spiritual power flood my barrier. I turned around and looked at Kikyo. "YOU! YOU JUST TRIED TO KILL ME!" I realized that I just said exactly what I did when Inuyasha tried to kill me after releasing him. Kikyo notched another arrow but Inuyasha told her to stop as he jumped up to me, not willing to let him fall, I built a small barrier around him.

"Tell me, who the hell are you wench." I laughed again as I thought of a comeback.

"You still haven't told me who that wench is yet!"

"Well I don't know who Me is because I don't know your name!"

"Tell me hers first!" My energy flared as I returned to normal for a second. "Tell... Me.. Hers..."

"Kikyo... That is her name... You... You... You CANT BE! YOU TOOK KAGOME AND KILLED HER!" He grabbed Tetsuiga and sent the winds scar at me. I just stood there and listened for a voice.

"_Now... Behind you, reflect it to him..._" I absorbed the wind scar and sent it to the man behind me. His scream was reflected across the sky and through the woods awakening all of the animals. Everyone below me was in awe as they saw Naraku fall to pieces.

"I killed him... My duty is complete..." My shield broke and I fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

**Yep... She might of really just died. REVIEW TO KNOW!**


End file.
